It's Okay If It's You
by liquidity
Summary: One-shot. A game of tag turns into something more. NessxLucas.


_Author's Note: This story involves yaoi, meaning boy/boy sexual relations. Don't read this just to flame me if you don't like it. This is a Ness x Lucas story, written for The Great Chicken Miasma. You should read her stuff, it's really awesome._

**It's Okay If It's You**

All is fair in love, war, and tag.

Except that it hadn't been fair, at all. My hat had shifted while I frantically ran, and, disoriented, I couldn't see her come up from the side.

So by some horrible some twist of fate, I had ended up being 'it'.

I uttered a bad word at that point, and turned my cap completely backwards to avoid anymore mistakes. The participants instantly scattered from me, giggling and shrieking.

Damn, were they ever _fast_.

Of course, there always had to be one... who was just a bit slower than everyone else.

Today, it was Lucas.

Lucas was the last to leave the clearing, dashing for the safety of the trees. Figuring he was the easiest target, I began to give chase. That bright yellow and red striped shirt wasn't going to help him hide, even if he had a good head start.

It only took a few seconds for him to realize I was following him. The way he ran took on more urgency as he scrambled to get away. In his desperation to lose me he had taken a turn off the main trail, but that proved to be more to my advantage.

We ducked and dodged through the underbrush and low-hanging branches, and I gained on him as he pushed through the unbroken path.

Lucas was becoming more desperate in his efforts to keep ahead, and he didn't see the rock that was sticking up out of the ground.

Before either of us realized what was going on he took a spill, tumbling to the earth.

He lifted himself into a sitting position, half-turning as he rose, just in time to register that I had caught up.

I tackled him.

We crashed to the ground, the breath leaving both of us as I landed heavily on his chest. We stared at each other for a few moments, his pale blue eyes wide with shock. I felt a twinge of sadistic pleasure at the way his cheeks flushed in indignation when it seemed to dawn on him that he had lost.

I wasn't trying to rub it in, or anything. Honest.

Not even when I sat up on his legs, my knees on either side of him, grinning in triumph.

"Gotcha."

Lucas wasn't buying it.

"I noticed," he sighed.

He shifted uncomfortably beneath me when I hadn't moved yet.

"Are you gonna get up?" he asked timidly.

If I didn't know better, I could have sworn he blushed even more.

"What if I don't wanna?" I challenged playfully, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Ness!" he yelped as I pinned him back down to the ground.

No, there was no mistake. He was definitely more pink than he'd been a minute ago. I could actually hear him gulp out of nervousness.

Tilting my head, I stared at him curiously.

"You know, Lucas, I think I have a pretty good grasp on why the others pick on you now," I commented dryly, raising a brow.

This guy was effectively my equal in a fight, so it perplexed me that he allowed himself to be such a pushover.

"Huh?" Lucas blinked up at me innocently.

My eyes narrowed.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"What?"

Was he really this dense?

My fingers dug into his shirt as I tried really hard not to snap. I wasn't about to take his own obliviousness out on him. Still, I was irritated. My body was leaning forward, until we were almost nose to nose. There, I looked him straight in the eye.

"You make yourself so vulnerable. You're an easy target to them."

His breath hitched when my face moved close. He squirmed a little beneath me, but said nothing.

"See?" I continued. "It's like an open invitation to take advantage of you."

"Ness..."

It was barely a whisper. He didn't finish, but his eyes asked the question his mouth had been afraid to speak.

I knew what he wanted me to say. He wanted me to tell him that I wasn't like the rest of them, and I didn't gain any enjoyment from toying with him.

But I couldn't lie.

I _wanted_ to.

Even when my teeth closed delicately around his earlobe and I heard him inhale sharply, I wouldn't lie. My lips whispered against the shell of his ear, and he shivered enticingly. I could feel his body becoming slightly warmer against me.

"If you leave yourself so defenseless like this, it makes others want to rough you up a little."

"W-Why?" He stammered, although I wasn't entirely sure he was able to focus on what I had just said

More like he was questioning my action.

It was then that I realized that I didn't have an answer for him.

I just wanted to see him become flustered... his cheeks flushed, his breath shaky. I wanted to feel him heat up even more.

For some reason, I liked seeing Lucas that way.

But I couldn't say those things.

Instead, I put an abrupt end to the conversation by pressing my mouth to his.

I'm not sure why I did it. I don't even know why my tongue delved into his mouth, taking full advantage of his surprised gasp.

Yet he didn't resist me. I knew he wouldn't, which is why we had ended up in this position in the first place.

The thing that managed to take me by surprise was when I felt his fingers clutching the back of my shirt. His arms had wrapped around my middle without my noticing.

My need for oxygen was inevitable, and when I finally broke away from him for air, I stared down at him incredulously.

It must have been obvious on my face, because Lucas looked right back at me, and smiled.

A gentle smile. One you would give friends and loved ones, not bullies.

I didn't understand.

As though he knew exactly what I was thinking, one of his soft hands pressed against the side of my face.

"It's okay if it's you, Ness."

I gawked at him for a moment, before it dawned on me that he was giving me permission to do whatever I wanted.

"Really?" I asked, raising my brows.

"Yes."

I sat up again, straddling his legs. My hands left his shoulders then, convinced at least that he wasn't going to try to bolt, but still I had to have proof.

Brushing my fingers down his sides, my palms came to rest against his hips. He shuddered a little, but didn't complain.

Intrigued, I moved around to the front of his shorts and stroked experimentally up and down along the zipper.

"Even if I do this?"

His eyes bulged, and his hips lifted slightly, unconsciously pressing into my touch.

"Y-Yes..." he whimpered.

Huh. He must have been okay with it, after all.

The look on his face was one of desperation, but not like he was begging me to stop. He was pleading with me to continue.

Hell, his entire body was encouraging me. I could feel him through his pants, stiffening from the attention as his hips tried grinding into my hand.

Taking pity on him, I quickly undid his shorts, pulling them down a bit so he was no longer constricted by the fabric.

The whole picture of Lucas looking so needy and aroused was pleasing, I had to admit.

Those blue eyes watched me reach out towards him. I liked the way his lower lip drew into his mouth in anticipation. I also liked his gasp as I wrapped my fingers around his length.

I didn't stop watching his face while I touched him. I relished in the way his expression kept changing as I varied the strokes, and how his breaths became erratic as I explored.

Wanting to see his face contort in even more pleasure, I had an idea.

When I removed my hand from him, he gave a pitiful moan, but he froze as he watched me crouch over him, my mouth inches away from his throbbing member.

Our gazes locked as my lips parted and I licked over the tip of his erection.

A strangled cry tore from his throat as his hips jerked forward in an attempt to get into my mouth.

Smirking, I opened up for him.

I mercilessly teased him with my lips and tongue, drawing him in. His chest heaved, and his face was flushed with desire as he watched me with longing eyes. The more he shivered, the more he moaned... the more I wanted to drive him crazy.

I loved seeing him like this. I was no better than any of the others.

But I knew Lucas wanted me to do this. He wanted me to give him release.

I had never done this before, so I made it up as I went along. I swirled my tongue around. I moved my mouth up and down his length. The best part was that no matter what I tried, Lucas seemed to enjoy it.

He seemed to struggle to keep his head raised up to watch. He didn't want to tear his eyes from me. I didn't want to look away from him, either.

A sheen of sweat began to glisten on his forehead and his whimpers of pleasure became increasingly demanding. I knew it would be any minute now, so I enticed him further with firm suction, using my hands to stroke him where my mouth wouldn't reach.

His panting gave way to a choked moan of my name as he finally couldn't hold it in anymore. A rush of heat filled my mouth, and his eyes slid shut after what seemed like an eternity that he refused to even blink.

I guess I was expecting it, but I was still unprepared for it. I quickly swallowed the thick substance before I could think too much about it, the foreign saltiness sliding heavily down my throat. When I lifted my mouth off of him, I noticed his head slowly sink to the ground as he sighed.

I crawled over next to him, laying on my side, peering at him curiously.

He looked at me again. The desperation in his eyes had faded into contentment, and we gazed at each other for a while without talking.

Once his breathing had slowed to a normal pace, he rolled onto his side and faced me.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah?"

He leaned forward before I could react, pressing his lips to mine softly. That was when I realized how aroused I had become.

He must have noticed, too. When he pulled away, he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess I should... return the favor now?"

I blanched. I hadn't meant to obligate him.

As though he knew exactly what I was thinking, he smiled.

"It's okay if it's you, Ness."


End file.
